Without You
by PaperDreamsable
Summary: One bad choice can ruin lives. Edward chooses to spill blood. His love watching, as the Volturi had no choice. Her life broken, everything taken. Now she has nothing to live for. Her final minutes in this life, as she meets him again in the next. Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story, it is only going to be three chapters, the first in third person, second in thirst, last in third again! Hope you like it, here is the first. Feed back is appricated, as always. **_

**_Summary: Edward, instead of going into the sun, chooses to go on a killing rampage, so the Volteri has no choice but to kill him. Bella sees it, she feels it is her fault, and can't live with the guilt. She choses to be with him, in the next life. This is her feelings,thought and much more. _**

**_Technically just a one-shot, but it has a Prolgue and Epilogue, so enjoy._**

**_I have writien it all already, but I just going to post one chapter now, because I am going on holiday for a week, and shall be back, and post the next one, on Saturday._**

**...**

A boy, of 17, not knowing what to do.

His love stands on the pavement, a girl of 18, brown hair loosly falling around her face. Her expression one of horror, as three figures advace upon the boy.

The boys calming faced shattered, the panic engulfing him.

The girls heart beat could be heard by the persons present.

The cold skined preditors approching the boy. The boy realising this was it, nobody to save him, nobody to see his last moments, after a hundred and eight years on this earth, but the girl, the one he will love in this life and the next. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. To have her eyes as the last things he gazed into.

The dark cape of death seizing the boy and forcefullly drag him into death.

The boys last though was that of his love, the timid, gental beauty of his life, the girl standing by his side at the very end.

As death embraces the boy, he makes a promise, silently, to himself and the girl, telling her that in the next life, he will find her, and he will remember.

The world goes silent, as the comforting darkness of death relieves his long life, the feeling of lightness, three long lifetimes leave his shoulders, he gazes into the chocolate pools, the only regret was not having a proper farewell. She was forever his, as he was forever hers.

The beauty of darkness drags him under.

...

_**Thanks very much for reading, peeps! Love, Hug, Kiss. Never let anyone tell you you can't write, because they are not nice! **_

_**Love you and such,**_

**Paper Dreamsable xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, so, next chapter. Looks like nobody actually read the last one! Please give it a chance, it is only short!**_

_**Thanks very muchly! Hope you like it.**_

The breze suronded me, Bringing the sent of fresh life. The beauty of the evening sun, shadowed by the pain of loss. The breath escaping from my pained heart, like the last wispers of a mans life.

They always told me of a time when it used to be easy. Never moved by the raw emotions caused by loss, it came easy. But after this, I dont think I'll ever believe that again.

You see, when you watch the boy you love, tortured and burned, they beauty of an evening sun set doesn't seem as inviting as it used to be. I'm not the same person I was, before that day. And Alice knows that more than anyone.

Italy will never be breathtaking agin, now all I see, when I think of it, is death and hatred. I hate what he had to become, because of me, and nobody can chage that.

As I glace down at the rippling water, I thought of that day, and what I had become, the monster that broke my heart and mind in one stupied moment of weakness.

Everyone says, if you had a chance to go back and to change things, then would you? But you make you own destiny, the desions influence the outcome, even if they are bad decisions, there is no changing the past,all you can do is change the present, and hope for a better future.

No, even though I killed my heart, I wouldn't go back, because in this life, you get one chance to do it right, and every thing you have done wrong can't be changed no matter what. The future is changeable to an extent, but no matter what, you will always end up alone.

A friend once said to me, If you never get close to anyone, then you never leave anything, and the image of you fades, so does the love. I don't blame anyone else for this mess, only myself. I can't change what I did, so why drag everyone elso down with me?

See, I still can't get the image out of my head. His last smile, looking into his gloden eyes, seeing the unspoken promises of a better life, the one we could have had.

His eyes red, from the blood of incents, the lives I lost, the lives that could have been happy. But I have never blamed him for these loses, no, they were my fault. Every little thing that dented out perfect picture of happinees is my fault, I will always pay the price for my weakness.

As I stood on the cliff edge, the place were all of this started, I relised that I will never be happy again. Nobody can take his place, nobody can make up for time lost, the love that were could have, should have, deserved to have.

The pain of him crashed into me once more, stealing my breath.

The pain of memories just sometimes becomes too much.

Finally, after the pain of years of regret, of hate, of sorrow, it was about to end, to become a fog, because when a person dies, then so do their memories.

That what I hoped at least. People believe that people survive in the hearts of their loved one, but for once, I hope that isn't true. i don't want anyone to remember me, what I did to him; what I made him. Nobody deserved that.

Well, if I can't be with him in life, then all I have is death.

"I'm tired, so tired of hurting." I muttered, as I leaned over the cliff face, the waind blowing my dress in soft waves. A tear, not sad, but a tear of relief.

The doctors will say that I drowned, but not really, I died five days ago, in that chamber, with death cloaked faces staring down upon us. I didn't drown, not really.

I died of a broken heart.

_**Okay, so it was a bit too dramitic, but hey, what are you gonna do? Hope you liked it.**_

_**If you have time, please review, it means alot to me!**_

_**Love and shit,**_

_**PaperDreamsable**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The final installment of Without You! Yep, it was only meant to be short. This is the Epilouge, so I hope this finihses things for you guys. This is my first finished story now, which I am pround of, even if it was only three chapters! I will work on Dark Dusk more now, hopefully getting it finished, then I will be left with The Departed! Wow, so they should be updated soon, if your reading them!**_

_**A quick summary if you want to read them.**_

_**The Departed- "Bella has a past, it is heart breaking, but she also has a secret. This secret puts herself and others around her at risk, an outcome that she finds hard to handle. When she meets Edward, she finds that he to has a secret, can they help each other?"**_

_**Dark Dusk-"After her birthday party, Bella realises that she can't be with Edward. But Bella loses everything, can the Cullen help her stay together, or will she fall apart all over again? First Fanfiction. Hurt, Comfort, Healing"**_

_**Well, there you are, if you think they sound good, go onto my page! 3 I should let you read now,**_

Inside the pearly light, a boy, nothing more, of seventeen, sat.

In death, his beaty great, his eyes no longer gold, but a peircing green.

The boys face sorrowful, happiness nowhere. His pain surronds him as a shroud. Never letting him forget his love. His beauty. His Bella.

"Edward..."

The same girl.

The girl, always in his thought, all consuming,

Her eyes shinning, her face beams light.

"Edward, it is really you- oh God."

The boy turns towards her, the darkness gone in an instant. His eyes rest on the girl, her beauity the same as ever.

"Bella- I-" The boy stutters, nothing can ever, nor will ever describe the feelings he was feeling.

The girl, lifting her fingers, strokes his face, memorising it. Her heart, and his, sweeling as they lay eyes onto each other.

"I was tired for so long, now, I'm not. I love you with all my heart, my soul and my being." She muttered, though the tears that were falling around them.

"I will love you every day of forever, and forever is a hell of a long time."

~o~

Soul Mates, a soul is born whole, but splits, then life is just a chance to find the other half. People believe that if you don't find you soul mate in one life, you are reborn until you find each other. Once you do, you have an eternity of happiness.

Bella Swan had two lives, now, in her second one, she finds her Edward. Edward Cullen had one, he lived that for 109 years, as the same person, forever 17 until he found his Bella.

They say that death is the end of life. No, it wasn't the end, it was the begining, the begining of forever.

Death is just the start.

_**So, what did you think? Let me know, thanks so much for reading, I love you for it. If you review, I shall check out some of your stories too. No, I'm not blackmailing, just saying that if you like my story, I bet I will like yours! **_

_**Love you all, thanks so much. Hope you check out my stories and stuff,**_

_**PaperDreamsable xx**_


End file.
